Nous étions tous là
by Luunai
Summary: Nous étions vivants. Ils étaient tous là... et, où sont-ils maintenant ? Violence / Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Personnages et Histoire appartient à JKR. Aucun profit.

**Rating :** M normalement. Assez violent et sans doute un slash ou deux.

**Résumé :** Nous étions vivants. Ils étaient tous là... et, où sont-ils maintenant ?

* * *

Sa respiration était chaotique. Il avait peur, et ne savait pas exactement pourquoi. Sans doute était-ce parce qu'il était enfermé dans une pièce nue en pierre. Sans doute était-ce parce que la grille qui fermait cette pièce lui semblait impossible à bouger. Ou alors, peut-être que c'était parce que tout était flou autour de lui, et que ses lunettes restaient introuvables. Peut-être encore, était-ce l'absence de baguette, ou aussi la douleur qu'il ressentait dans le dos et dans les jambes. Non, non, en réalité, ce qui le terrifiait le plus, c'était qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir quant à la manière dont il s'était retrouvé là. Ses derniers souvenirs remontaient à quelques... temps, auparavant, où il déjeunait tranquillement avec Hermione et Ron. Où étaient-ils ? Allaient-ils bien ? Il se redressa en s'appuyant contre le mur. Combien de temps s'était écoulé ? Ses doigts tremblèrent doucement en caressant la pierre dure du sol. Il regarda derrière lui en plissant les yeux. Il ne vit pas de sang, et pensa alors qu'il n'était pas blessé, ou bien que ses plaies avaient fini par ne plus saigner. Fort peu probable, car sinon il aurait vu du sang séché. Il se sentait faible, extrêmement faible, et le contact contre la pierre froide lui semblait si agréable... Sans doute avait-il un peu de fièvre. Ce ne serait pas étonnant.

Il s'inquiétait pour ses amis, pour Poudlard, pour chaque chose qu'il n'avait, visiblement, pas pu protéger. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber contre le sol. Il était épuisé, et à peine capable de réfléchir. La douleur lui sembla alors secondaire, lointaine, et il se perdit dans un cauchemar angoissant. A son réveil, une assiette chaude l'attendait, et il rampa comme un animal blessé vers sa nourriture. Il respira l'odeur de la viande, et il se dit qu'il avait tout de même encore un peu de chance. Il mangea avec les doigts, jusqu'à la dernière miette, jusqu'à-ce que son assiette redevienne blanche et propre. Il lécha ensuite ses doigts et se pelotonna dans un coin de la pièce. Il rassembla toutes ses forces et essaya de se souvenir. Il ne put obtenir aucune image de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se souvint vaguement d'un sentiment de chaos, et de détresse. Il sentit presque la foule le pousser dans tous les sens alors qu'il allait à contre-courant. Il avait envie de vomir, mais se retint.

Un temps passa. Combien de jours, il ne le savait pas. Il mangeait ce qu'on lui apportait, toujours pendant son sommeil. Il ne vit jamais personne dans le couloir devant sa cellule, même si parfois une ombre semblait bouger. Il ne faisait jamais noir, mais jamais jour non plus. Sa cellule était toujours baignée dans une semi-obscurité bleutée. Il se sentit seul, horriblement seul. La solitude était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Lui, l'Elu, le Survivant. Il avait toujours eu quelqu'un. Quelqu'un pour le soutenir, pour l'aider, pour l'élever au stade de Célébrité, Protecteur du Monde. Quelqu'un pour l'insulter, lui faire mal ou tenter de l'empêcher d'accomplir « son destin. » Mais jamais, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi seul. Seul, et Faible. Il se surprit à se traiter d'incapable. Il se dit qu'il était idiot, il s'insulta et se félicita tour à tour. Pour sa chance insolente, et pour son désespoir dans cette horrible et insoutenable solitude. Il comprit qu'il avait dénigré ses amis, qu'ils avaient toujours été là. Il comprit que même s'il se sentait seul à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais été seul. Il avait échoué.

Un sanglot le secoua. Recroquevillé au fond de sa petite pièce. Il s'appuyait à moitié contre le mur, prenant appui dans un coin pour rester assis. Ses yeux restaient fermés. Il avait honte. Honte, car à sa place, Hermione aurait sans doute réfléchit à un moyen de sortir, ou alors elle aurait déjà trouvé une réponse à toutes ses questions. Honte, car à sa place, Ron se serait battu, et aurait tout fait pour survivre, tout fait pour briser ces grilles qui l'enfermaient. Honte, car lui, il se morfondait, s'apitoyait sur son propre sort, et pleurait comme un nouveau-né abandonné. Ses pleurs naïfs lui donnèrent mal à la tête. Il se recroquevilla plus encore, et se tint la tête. Il frotta son front, gêné par un picotement. Il frotta plus fort, lorsque la douleur vint. Puis il secoua la tête, et gémit tout bas. Il plissa les yeux et frotta encore, et encore. Il releva les doigts et les mit devant ses yeux. Il vit son sang sur sa peau, et releva les yeux comme s'il pouvait observer son front. Il observa autour de lui, mais ne vit que des ombres, et le mur le plus lointain se flouter. Sa vue était vraiment minable. Tout comme lui. La douleur empira encore, et encore. Il hurla :

** « Qui que vous soyez ! Arrêtez ça ! Tuez-moi qu'on en finisse ! »**

Et alors, une voix reconnaissable entre mille lui répondit :

**« Non, pas maintenant. »**

* * *

Alors ? Soyez indulgents s'il vous plait, c'est ma première fic. J'aime beaucoup le HPLV même si je trouve que la plupart sont assez OOC... Alors je vais essayer (je dis bien essayer) de faire quelque chose qui suit au maximum les personnages de JKR. Laissez-moi une review ou deux, ça me fera plaisir =D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer :** Personnages et Histoire appartient à JKR. Aucun profit.

**Rating :** M normalement. Assez violent et sans doute un slash ou deux.

**Résumé général :** Nous étions vivants. Ils étaient tous là... et, où sont-ils maintenant ?

**Résumé des épisodes précédents : **Harry est emprisonné par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne se souvient pas de comment il y est arrivé.

* * *

Quand je suis venu voir, histoire de jeter un coup d'oeil, j'ai fait " OUAAAAAH ! Déjà 5 reviews ! " Bref, j'étais super contente ( il en faut peu pour être heureux, vous m'direz ) ! Du coup, j'ai pris mon clavier et j'ai écrit, et j'étais toute contente d'avoir reçu tout ces "bon courage" et "bonne chance" ! Je vous aime fort, voila.

Pour répondre à Sen, oui, de toute façon c'est impossible d'être à 100% dans le canon... mais j'ai une petite idée à base de narcissisme derrière la tête... De plus, écrire les paroles en gras est un code que j'utilise dans mes romans et dans mes rps, et je suppose que c'est resté un réflexe, même dans les fics. En général, je mets les paroles en gras, les pensées en italique et pour le Fourchelangue... bah s'il y en a, j'aviserais. Sûrement en souligné !

Merci encore à vous tous !

* * *

L'autre le regardait, derrière les barreaux, le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans toute sa gloire. Il avait vaincu, et il aimait le savoir, et le répéter. Il aimait le dire à qui voulait, ou ne voulait pas, l'entendre. Il se délectait des pleurnichements désespérés du monde sorcier. Il avait le pouvoir, et bientôt plus rien n'oserait le nier, ni le provoquer. Le Royaume-Uni, l'Europe et bientôt le monde entier serait à ses pieds. Il en jubilait d'avance. Et mieux que tout, celui qui avait failli causer sa perte était tremblant dans sa cellule, souffrant de par sa seule présence. Une douce mélodie qu'étaient ses gémissements, ses tremblements, et la vue de ce corps prisonnier et enfermé, à sa merci... il n'était venu là que pour constater son écrasante victoire, pour prouver à ce misérable être, l'Elu, qu'il était de toute façon plus fort, plus puissant que tout, même que son pitoyable « amour » et que sa pitoyable « amitié » qu'il ne cessait de jeter devant lui pour se protéger. Et son rire glissait jusqu'à ses oreilles, lui montrant à quel point sa défaite avait été pitoyable.

Le jeune Survivant agonisait presque. Son cerveau émettait des signaux d'alertes et la douleur lui vrillait le crâne. Ses yeux restaient relevés, fixant la silhouette sombre de son ennemi victorieux. Il avait peur pour ses amis, car s'il se trouvait derrière ces barreaux, cela ne promettait rien de bon pour eux. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder ainsi, chacun prenant mesure de la situation. Voldemort prenait entièrement possession de sa supériorité. Il avait attendu ce jour des années durant, le jour où il pourrait, enfin, supprimer définitivement de la surface de la planète cet être qui aurait pu être dangereux. Il leva sa baguette, et Harry recula plus encore, sans défense et prisonnier. Son destin était donc d'être tué par lui. Il ferma les yeux. Voldemort abaissa sa baguette sans lancer le moindre sort, dépité, et s'éloigna.

** « Profite de ce qu'il te reste, Harry Potter. »**

Sa voix était glaciale, dure, et n'annonçait rien de bien agréable pour la suite. Et cependant, il quitta le bâtiment sans rien faire de plus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en colère, et c'était quelque chose que tout le manoir savait désormais, aux sons que l'on entendit, provenant des autres cachots.

Harry fut alors moins isolé, bien que ce ne fût pas un sort plus enviable. Un mangemort lui apportait ses repas régulièrement, même s'il oubliait parfois. De temps en temps, il avait de la visite. Il s'agissait la plupart du temps de mangemorts ou de serviteurs de Voldemort, qui l'observaient, discutaient entre eux, comme s'ils faisaient une simple visite au zoo. D'un côté, Harry reprenait des forces. Il retrouva un peu de lumière, et il se mit à espérer. L'espoir, quelle merveille ! Il imagina des batailles, il se forgea une conviction puissante et refusa de penser que ses amis étaient déjà morts. Il ne se souvenait toujours de rien, et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup. Ses quelques blessures finirent par disparaître, étant donné qu'aucune personne ne l'approchait à moins de deux mètres. La douleur physique s'estompa au fil du temps, laissant peu à peu grandir sa terrible inquiétude.

Celui-qui-a-survécu n'était plus au courant de rien, les bribes de conversations qui lui parvenaient ne lui permettaient jamais de tout comprendre. Il avait bien compris que Voldemort avait vaincu, et qu'il était désormais maitre presque incontesté d'Angleterre. Les mangemorts s'avéraient ne pas tous être des monstres assoiffés de sang et de destruction. Certains avaient parfois des conversations banales, et celles-ci se révélaient agréable à entendre pour le jeune prisonnier. Lors de ces rares instants, il se calait contre les barreaux, et écoutait, la tête penchée, les belles paroles de ses geôliers. Lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul, il lui arrivait de secouer ses barreaux, ou de se laisser aller à parler tout seul, ou à rêver d'un autre monde. Tout était bon pour écarter ses pensées de son triste sort. La nuit (ou du moins, lors de ses périodes de sommeil) il rêvait, cauchemardait. Il voyait Voldemort, ses crimes, il voyait la mort et la destruction, il voyait et revoyait chaque horrible passage de sa vie, en boucle. Il ne passa pas une seule nuit sans qu'il ne se réveille en hurlant.

**« Tuez-moi ! Tuez-moi qu'on en finisse ! »** Hurla-t-il un soir.

Un jeune homme s'approcha alors de ses barreaux et ricana.

**« Mais non, Potter. On ne va pas te tuer... »**

Excédé, il s'accrocha à la grille et la secoua si fort qu'elle bougea.

**« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez à la fin ?! » **

L'autre sourit, et parce qu'il était d'humeur généreuse, il lui dit :

**« Petit Potter, le Maitre veut te garder vivant, et personne n'a le droit de te faire du mal. Quant à savoir pourquoi... tu n'auras qu'à lui demander ! » **

Ne se trouvant pas tellement plus avancé que ça, Harry recula, et s'assit. Le mangemort s'éclipsa en gloussant, amusé qu'il était de la situation, laissant le jeune garçon seul avec ses questions. Ah ça, il aurait bien aimé lui demander. Mais Voldemort ne venait jamais le voir, et il n'entendait pas tellement parler de lui, au fond de sa prison. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il aurait eu envie de le voir. En grande partie pour l'insulter, certes. Mais tout de même. C'était inadmissible. Il se donna des baffes mentales, et continua à tourner dans sa cage.

Un jour, à moins que ce soit une nuit, il eut une curieuse visite. Il somnolait sur le sol de pierre, lorsqu'une petite chose le chatouilla sur la joue. Il s'agissait d'un petit chat, encore jeune. Il était couleur cannelle, et le bout de ses pattes, blanc. Il ne resta pas longtemps, juste pour se faire câliner, ronronnant comme un moteur, au risque d'attirer du monde. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry sourit. Puis le chat s'éclipsa en vitesse, et Harry resta seul encore une fois. Il se pencha plusieurs fois contre les barreaux pour voir s'il revenait, mais il ne revint pas. Le moment tant attendu finit par arriver, et Voldemort se présenta devant ses barreaux. La peur se lisait clairement dans les yeux du jeune Griffondor, et sa cicatrice le faisait souffrir.

**« Bonsoir, Harry Potter. » **commença-t-il.

Il fit une pause afin d'observer la réaction du gamin, mais n'eut pas celle escomptée. Il n'avait, à vrai dire, à peine réagi. Ses doigts se posèrent délicatement sur la grille, leur blancheur contrastant avec le noir du fer.

**« J'ai dit : Bonsoir, Harry Potter. »**

Harry fronça les sourcils, et resta recroquevillé au fond de sa prison. Il lâcha un léger, **« Bonsoir, Voldemort. » **à contrecœur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait sans doute préféré qu'il l'appelle « Maitre » mais cependant, il resta satisfait, pour l'instant.

**« Tu te demandes pourquoi je te garde là, sans doute. » **

Harry acquiesça en silence, malgré l'air agacé de Voldemort.

**« Oh, te tuer m'aurait sans doute facilité la tâche. Mais... Dumbledore, comme tu le sais peut-être, a déjà fait en sorte de détruire deux de mes chers Horcruxes et... comme tu peux sans doute le deviner, je ne laisserais personne d'autre poser le doigt ou même le regard sur un autre ! » **

Il garda sa posture fière. Son Ennemi était à ses pieds, il tremblait comme un enfant. Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais Voldemort leva la main afin de le faire taire.

**« J'ai, malgré moi, quelques talents de persuasion assez utiles. Etrangement je parviens toujours à savoir nombre de choses et... peu de gens choisissent le camp des perdants, Harry Potter. Maintenant, écoute bien ce que je vais te dire, je ne le répèterais pas. » **

Harry frissonna, son visage se crispant dans une grimace de douleur. Voldemort soupira de lassitude, et sortit sa baguette afin d'atténuer et de faire voler cette douleur quelques temps. Il voulait un Survivant attentif à ce qu'il allait lui dire, pas un gamin terrifié hoquetant au fond de sa cellule. Enfin, juste le temps qu'il parle, bien sûr.

**« Harry Potter, lorsque j'ai essayé de te tuer, voilà des années, ta chère mère s'est interposée. Je sais, cela remonte d'horribles souvenirs et sensations, et cela te rappelle à quel point je suis cruel et à quel point tu me hais. Mais, involontairement, ce soir-là... j'ai créé un dernier Horcruxe. Même le plus puissant Mage Noir ne peut être parfait, en voilà la preuve. Ainsi donc... » **

Il marqua une pause théâtrale, comme s'il réfléchissait à la manière de l'annoncer.

**« Oui. Ainsi donc, tu survivras ici. Tu survivras pour que je puisse garder la main sur un de mes Horcruxes, et ne t'avises pas de penser à te suicider, où je pourchasserais un à un chacun de tes pitoyables amis, et je les torturerais des semaines avant de les laisser pourrir au fond d'un cachot. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Harry Potter ? Reste un jeune garçon obéissant et il ne leur arrivera rien. »**

Harry hocha la tête, ravalant un demi sanglot. Il se leva et bondit contre les barreaux.

Voldemort recula sur la surprise, avant de rire aux éclats, de sa voix aigüe et irritante. Et il l'abandonna là, sans que le Survivant puisse rajouter quoique ce soit. Il pleura sur son triste sort en s'appuyant contre les barreaux. Puis une bouffée de joie l'envahit. Ses amis étaient vivants. Il ne pourrait faire de telles menaces si ce n'était pas le cas. Certes, il pouvait très bien lui avoir menti, mais tout de même, cela restait un très bon espoir. Ainsi, il se recroquevilla au fond de sa cellule, et somnola distraitement jusqu'à-ce qu'un plus profond sommeil l'emporte.

* * *

Voilà. Je me suis dit que si je faisais des chapitres plus courts, ils seraient publiés plus vite ( surtout que je ne suis pas hyper rapide non plus, et la rentrée approche, ect... ). C'est peut être pas du grand art, mais j'ai toujours du mal à ne pas faire avancer trop vite. Dooonc voila. J'essayerais de faire quand même un peu plus long pour la suite. Merci d'avoir lu ! En espérant que ça vous plait toujours !

**Edit. 22.08.2012**

Suite aux conseils de Hachka ( que je remercie d'ailleurs, et chez qui je vous envoie lire "Possession" que j'ai beaucoup aimé ), j'ai aéré le texte en coupant les gros pavés et les paroles. C'est vrai que ça fait plus aéré. Je vais juste devoir m'y habituer ! xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer :** Personnages et Histoire appartient à JKR. Aucun profit.

**Rating :** M normalement. Assez violent et sans doute un slash ou deux.

**Résumé :** Nous étions vivants. Ils étaient tous là... et, où sont-ils maintenant ?

**Résumé des épisodes précédents :  
**Voldemort a capturé Harry Potter, mais celui-ci ne se souvient pas de comment il est arrivé là. Et en plus, il lui a annoncé qu'il était le dernier Horcruxe...

* * *

Le chat revint. Plusieurs fois. Cela le réconfortait, et lui apportait un peu de douceur. Harry parlait au chat, comme s'il pouvait le comprendre et répondre à ses questions. Il riait tout seul et se traitait d'idiot, mais il ne semblait plus être aussi malheureux. Au fond de lui, il s'était forgé une certitude. Ses amis étaient vivants. Ils viendraient le sauver. Après tout, n'était-il pas le Survivant ? Le seul capable de vaincre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom ! HA ! Le Diable l'emporte celui-là. S'il pensait anéantir Harry Potter si simplement ! Oh non, Harry n'était pas anéanti, et bien au contraire, il arguait contre son ravisseur toute son énergie, toute sa combativité.

Mais Voldemort ne revint pas le voir, et il resta enfermé pendant un temps interminable. Il faiblit. Et il réfléchit. La mort de sa mère avait fait de lui le Survivant, et en même temps un Horcruxe. Cette possibilité – qui semblait être la vérité, aux dires de Voldemort – était terrifiante. Cela voulait dire que Voldemort ne pouvait être vaincu que s'il mourrait. Et d'un autre côté, qui le vaincrait si lui, Harry Potter, mourrait ? Il écarquilla les yeux, allongé sur le sol, dans sa cellule. On lui avait apporté de nouveaux vêtements, et même une couverture. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, et ils se mettaient dans ses yeux. Et il se redressa, hébété. Lord Voldemort avait gagné. Si Harry tuait Voldemort, celui-ci l'utiliserait lui-même pour revenir. Et si Harry était tué par Voldemort… il aurait gagné.  
D'un autre côté, Voldemort allait le protéger, et afin que Dumbledore ne le tue pas – il en était sans doute parfaitement capable – pour l'affaiblir… mais…

Aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. Et aucun des deux ne peut mourir tant que l'autre vit. Il se redressa. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans la prophétie. Il devait en parler à quelqu'un. Il continua à tourner dans sa cage comme un animal pris au piège. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur ses barreaux, et il secoua en rageant contre son impuissance. Un jeune mangemort qu'il n'avait jamais vu s'approcha, et leva sa baguette.

« **Recule, vermine.** »

Harry resta silencieux, affichant un sourire méprisant, la tête haute.

**« Tu l'auras voulu ! Endo…  
_ … STUPEFIX !** »

Harry écarquilla les yeux en regardant l'homme choir misérablement sur le sol. Un flash de mémoire lui revint à cet instant.

Le tumulte, il se souvenait du tumulte. Il courait à l'inverse de la foule, et il regardait en l'air. Il suivait Voldemort, qui lévitait en tenant Hermione par la gorge. Celle-ci était inconsciente. Une fois sorti de la foule qui fuyait, il reçut la jeune fille dans les bras, tel un cadeau tombé du ciel. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres le pointait de sa baguette, et sa cicatrice saignait, comme chauffée à blanc, étincelante. Et Harry hurlait. Il hurlait de douleur en serrant le corps inconscient d'Hermione contre lui.  
Et puis sa vision s'arrêta. Il ne se souvenait, ni d'avant, ni d'après. Juste son réveil dans cette cellule.

« **Harry ? Tu vas bien ?** »

Hermione. C'était la voix d'Hermione ! Son cœur reprit son rythme normal et il se précipita pour la toucher, écouter sa voix… Il entendit le cliquetis d'une clef et Hermione le repoussa pour ouvrir la porte.

« **Tu es blessé ? Viens vite, il faut se dépêcher, ils ne feront pas diversion longtemps…** »

Il acquiesça et se laissa guider dans les couloirs, après s'être fait recouvrir de sa cape d'invisibilité. Il était encore sous le coup de la vision qu'il avait eu, et heureusement que son amie restait lucide pour eux deux. Les couloirs s'enchainèrent jusqu'à une fenêtre ouverte. Hermione y passa la tête en gardant Harry contre elle. Elle écarquilla les yeux alors qu'une explosion se faisait ressentir. La vitre se brisa et elle perdit l'équilibre. Elle se rattrapa à la fenêtre, s'ouvrant la main à cause du verre.

« **Hermione !** »

Harry se pencha, paniqué, et il l'attrapa par le bras, hoquetant, horrifié, lorsqu'il vit ce qui l'attendait. Voldemort le toisait, froidement, debout dans l'herbe. A ses pieds, un corps tremblait en se vidant de son sang. Harry reconnu Tonks avec effroi, et il tira Hermione de toutes ses forces afin qu'elle ne subisse pas le même sort. Il était impossible de transplaner ici. Hermione et lui-même ne pouvaient pas s'enfuir. Il se rendit compte que sa cicatrice saignait, et la douleur le frappa d'un coup, comme s'il avait reçu la foudre. D'autres corps, plus ou moins entiers, jonchaient l'herbe. Il ne voulut pas savoir qui était mort et de quelle manière. Il se contenta de hurler de douleur lorsque le Lord Noir s'approcha d'eux. Il avait… sauté ? Ou peut-être lévitait-il simplement… Dans tous les cas, il venait de passer par la fenêtre comme s'il s'agissait d'une porte. Il pointa Hermione et la désarma d'un coup de baguette. Puis il la garda en joue avant de s'approcher d'Harry. Pitoyable Survivant incapable d'obéir et de se tenir sage ! Il leva sa main et le frappa d'un dédaigneux revers de main, laissant le pauvre garçon glisser contre le sol. Il se tenait la tête, gémissant, sa vue était complètement brouillée et il avait l'impression d'être sous Doloris.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres observa le corps maigre au sol, alors qu'Hermione semblait… réfléchir. Elle hurla le prénom d'Harry, avant de bondir par la fenêtre. Voldemort, surpris malgré tout, se pencha négligemment vers la fenêtre et observa un jeune chat couleur cannelle s'enfuir en sautillant vers la forêt.

**« Ce qui se trouve là-dedans sera sans doute pire que le traitement que je lui réservais… quand à toi, misérable Griffondor à la stupidité sans limite, il est désormais hors de question que tu t'éloignes de moi plus d'une heure. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?** »

Il se retourna pour l'observer, et soupira, agacé et désemparé. Harry avait déjà perdu connaissance. Il le laissa là, par terre dans le couloir, et se retourna pour adresser quelques mots à Lucius Malfoy, lui ordonnant entre autre d'aller le déposer dans une chambre attenante à la sienne. Il envoya ensuite d'autres serviteurs pour nettoyer la pelouse du château et retourna à ses affaires, sans plus de considérations pour le gamin.

Lorsque le Survivant reprit connaissance, il se trouvait sur un lit, confortablement installé, la tête reposant sur de moelleux oreillers. Il regarda le plafond, hébété, sans avoir le moindre souvenir de la manière dont il était arrivé là. Les restes d'une migraine flottaient dans sa tête, et il était complètement embrumé. Il tâtonna autour de lui à la recherche de ses lunettes, mais ne les trouva pas. Il ferma alors les yeux et resta immobile. On entendait de temps en temps un froissement, bruit de pages tournées négligemment, et parfois le léger grincement d'un fauteuil.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il retrouva assez de forces pour se redresser sur les coudes, puis pour s'assoir, avant qu'une grande main élégante le repousse dans les oreillers.

**« Dormez, Potter. Le Maitre attend que vous soyez capable de suivre une conversation avant de venir vous voir. »**

C'était _gentil_ de sa part, même si ce n'était pas particulièrement encourageant. Qu'il attende ! Il tourna la tête vers la voix, qu'il reconnaissait. Lucius Malfoy. Mais ce n'était pas le Malfoy qu'il avait croisé plusieurs fois, il lui semblait qu'il avait un peu changé dans sa manière d'être avec lui. Il n'était pas aussi méprisant que la dernière fois. Il était distant. Il l'avait poussé, en faisant attention que le contact ne dure pas, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Mais le jeune Potter n'avait, visiblement, aucune envie de dormir – ne faisait-il jamais ce qu'on lui demandait ? – et il tourna donc la tête vers la voix de Malfoy, sans réussir à le distinguer, sans lunettes.

**« Où suis-je ? »** Tenta-t-il.

**« Dans les appartements du Maitre. Là où seuls quelques rares privilégiés peuvent entrer. »** Répondit Lucius.

Il voulut poser d'autres questions, mais aucune ne passa ses lèvres. Il avait mal à la tête, et les oreillers, les couvertures, le matelas moelleux… étaient bien trop accueillants après un temps si long à dormir sur de la pierre. Le silence envahit de nouveau la pièce, et Lucius reprit sa lecture, comme s'il était tranquillement installé dans son salon, et non le garde du Survivant.

A son nouveau réveil, Harry se sentait déjà bien mieux. Son mal de tête avait disparu, et il se sentait moins ramolli, moins vaseux. Ses doigts parcoururent de long en large chaque zone qui lui était douloureuse, mais il s'avéra que ce n'étaient que de légères courbatures, et non des blessures à proprement parler. Il n'entendit pas le bruit caractéristique de la présence de Lucius, aucun froissement de feuille, aucune parole, et aucun mouvement. Il se redressa alors, lentement, avec une prudence exagérée, mais vitale. Personne ne le repoussa dans les oreillers, alors il entreprit de regarder autour de lui. D'abord, il regarda les draps dans lesquels il était. Noirs, et verts, aux motifs typiquement serpentardesque. Il laissa ses jambes pendre sur un côté du lit, et continua son exploration visuelle. Il distinguait une grande bibliothèque, plus qu'il ne la voyait, à travers le flou de ses yeux. Il baissa la tête, et se rendit compte qu'une belle moquette beige, claire et lumineuse, recouvrait tout le sol de la pièce. Il avait imaginé les appartements de Voldemort un peu plus… sordides.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry descendit du lit et laissa sa curiosité prendre le dessus. Il parcourut la grande chambre, puis ouvrit délicatement la porte en bois, élégamment sculptée, pour entrer dans une sorte de salon, faisant également office de bureau, d'après ce qu'il voyait. Ici aussi, une immense bibliothèque recouvrait deux murs de la pièce, et la moquette laissait place à un parquet brillant de propreté, parsemé de tapis moelleux et doux. Il ne s'approcha pas de l'autre porte de la pièce, elle lui semblait trop bien fermée, et un sort en barrait l'entrée. Il revint dans la chambre, et marcha sur la douce moquette pour jeter un œil sur les deux autres portes. Elles étaient côtes à côtes, en bois également, et il les ouvrit avec lenteur. Il y découvrit une salle de bain des plus luxueuses, tout en nuances de brun et en marbre, possédant pour couronner le tout une immense baignoire où il y serait rentré au moins quatre fois. A vrai dire, cela ressemblait plus à une piscine personnelle qu'à une baignoire. Il fit demi-tour, puis pénétra dans l'autre pièce : un immense dressing. Il referma la porte, presque dégouté par l'impressionnante collection de vêtements. Il se retourna pour voir qu'un immense miroir était présent non loin du lit. Il devait mesurer pas moins de trois mètres de haut, et au moins quatre en largeur. Il eut une pensée pour l'apparence dégoutante du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien y voir.

Lui, s'approcha de la glace pour voir s'il n'était pas moins en forme qu'il ne le ressentait. Il était un peu maigre, et ne portait qu'un large tee-shirt, et un caleçon. Il retint une grimace en se disant qu'un mangemort l'avait déshabillé et rhabillé. Erk.  
Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Ceux-ci avaient poussé. Ils arrivaient à ses épaules, et étaient emmêlés. Harry Potter ferma les yeux quelques secondes, reprenant son souffle et sa contenance. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qui était arrivé. Il pria intérieurement pour que tout le monde aille bien. Il n'abandonnerait pas.

Fort de sa nouvelle résolution, il ouvrit les yeux et se retourna brusquement, laissant échapper un hoquet de surprise. Le Lord Noir se tenait là, dans l'embrasure de la porte, silencieux et immobile. Il eut une expression qui ressembla à un sourire – mais avec une telle tête, il aurait pu faire n'importe quelle grimace que ça n'aurait rien changé – et il s'approcha pour prendre un livre.

**« Retourne t'allonger, Harry Potter, et ne soit pas si surpris de me voir, tu es dans ma chambre. » **Dit-il d'une voix monotone.

Sa nouvelle résolution se fissura, et il alla sagement s'assoir sur le lit. Comment pourrait-il désobéir à Voldemort, maigre et faible comme il était, en caleçon, en tee-shirt, et désarmé ? Il ne pouvait pas. Parce que Voldemort pouvait le tuer d'un claquement de doigt, et il ne pourrait rien faire pour se défendre ou se protéger, encore moins pour attaquer. Il glissa ses jambes sous les couvertures et observa le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci s'était installé sur un fauteuil, non loin du lit. Il y en avait plusieurs, et une sorte de canapé, et ils étaient disposés de part et d'autre d'une petite table basse, aux couleurs de Serpentard. Il feuilletait un livre.

**« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?** » Demanda Harry.

Il n'espérait pas entendre une réponse, et il espérait surtout que Voldemort ne se mette pas en colère dès qu'on lui adressait la parole. Le Lord leva les yeux de son livre et le mal de crâne d'Harry revint lentement, mais sûrement.

**« Ne te l'ais-je pas dis ? Tu es mon dernier Horcruxe, et à ce titre, tu resteras en sécurité ici. »** Il s'approcha et le mal de tête fut plus intense. **« Il va falloir faire quelque chose pour cette douleur. »**

Et sur ces mots, il sortit de la pièce avec son livre. La porte se referma doucement derrière lui et Harry entendit vaguement une discussion de l'autre côté de la porte. Il ne parvint pas à savoir ce qui s'y disait, alors il se tassa un peu plus dans le lit. Un elfe de maison apparut alors au pied de son lit, portant un plateau fumant. Une délicieuse odeur parvint jusqu'au nez du Survivant, et celui-ci se redressa.

**« Le Maitre veut que Harry Potter mange tout le plateau. »**

Harry se demanda s'il pouvait ne pas le manger, histoire de voir comment il pourrait rendre la vie impossible à Voldemort. Mais l'elfe fit un petit mouvement en avant et posa le plateau sur le lit.

**« Le Maitre dit que s'il ne mange pas, le Maitre viendra lui-même le faire manger. »**

Toute idée de jeûne ou de grève de la faim quitta le jeune Harry, et il mangea en silence, sous le regard appréciateur de l'elfe.

* * *

Un grand merci à tous pour me suivre dans la périlleuse aventure qu'est la fanfiction. L'action arrive lentement, mais sûrement, ces quelques petits chapitres sont là pour mettre l'eau à la bouche. ( Et j'espère que ça marche ! )  
Voila, tout ça pour dire que les chapitres devraient s'allonger au fur et à mesure ( celui-ci fait déjà presque le double des premiers, attendez vous à plus à chaque fois ).

Si vous aussi vous avez sourit bêtement en imaginant Harry assis sur le lit et Voldemort lui donnant la becquée...

Si ça s'enchaîne un peu trop vite ( je trouve que ça fait bizarre, mais bon ... ) sachez que j'en ai bien l'impression aussi, et que ça devrait être résolu d'ici peu. Sinon eh bien... je suis juste mécontente de mon travail, moi, l'éternelle jeune fille jamais contente de ce qu'elle fait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer :** Personnages et Histoire appartient à JKR. Aucun profit.

**Rating :** M normalement. Assez violent et sans doute un slash ou deux.

**Résumé :** Nous étions vivants. Ils étaient tous là... et, où sont-ils maintenant ?

**Résumé des épisodes précédents :  
**Voldemort a capturé Harry Potter, mais celui-ci ne se souvient pas de comment il est arrivé là. Et en plus, il lui a annoncé qu'il était le dernier Horcruxe.  
Hermionne et ses amis sont venus le sauver, mais la tentative a échoué, et Harry se retrouve enfermé dans les appartements du Lord Noir...

* * *

Harry fut donc contraint de partager les appartements du Lord. Ce ne fut pas une chose simple au début, car malgré tout, sa cicatrice le brûlait dès que Voldemort s'approchait ou était dans la même pièce que lui. Parfois même, elle piquait quand il était dans celle d'à-côté. Il ressentait comme une sorte de bourdonnement sourd. A la première nuit, il refusa catégoriquement de dormir dans la même pièce que Voldemort, et, de surcroît, dans son lit. Il fut donc négligemment repoussé dans le salon, et adopta, dès lors le canapé. Tout se passa… comme Harry aurait pu l'imaginer, en réalité. Voldemort n'était pas tendre, ni patient. Il appréciait particulièrement d'avoir le dessus sur lui, de le regarder se concentrer pour ne pas laisser paraître qu'il avait mal, et lui faire voir à quel point il était heureux de sa victoire.

Ils se disputaient souvent. Pas comme se disputent deux amis, loin de là. Ils se hurlaient dessus, chacun accusant l'autre – enfin, Harry accusait beaucoup le Lord qui ne se gênait pas pour se vanter des accusations comme si c'était la plus belle chose qu'il avait faite… - et ils finissaient souvent par disparaître chacun dans leur coin. Harry allait souvent dans la bibliothèque, ou alors il allait se cacher dans le dressing… ou alors il allait prendre un bain. Voldemort, lui, sortait se détendre aux cachots, où les prisonniers ne survivaient plus très longtemps… et si quiconque avait le malheur de faire un faux pas, il le regrettait amèrement. Chacun au château en vint très vite à vouloir que quelque chose change, sans trop savoir si cela allait vraiment être bien.

Harry profitait allègrement de tout ce dont il pouvait profiter : une bibliothèque bien garnie (on lui avait rendu ses lunettes), une baignoire où il pouvait presque nager, un lit confortable où il adorait s'installer quand le Lord n'y était pas… Cependant, il en voulait toujours atrocement à Voldemort, et aucun des deux ne faisait le moindre effort pour y remédier… au contraire. Et Harry s'inquiétait fiévreusement à propos de ses amis, et il en tomba réellement malade. Au début, il ne s'agissait que de migraines, qui lui semblaient presque normales, tant il lui arrivait de ressentir bien pire quand Voldemort était à quelques centimètres de le toucher. En quelques jours, sa santé se dégrada fortement. La fièvre le faisait presque halluciner, et il tremblait nerveusement dès qu'il en avait la force. Voldemort, à contrecœur, fit installer un lit pour lui-même dans le salon, le dissimulant chaque matin à ses « invités » et fut d'humeur massacrante quelques jours durant. Lui, le grand Lord Voldemort, était mis à la porte de sa chambre parce que son Horcruxe – sa propriété ! – malade hurlait de douleur dès qu'il s'approchait. Il n'aurait pas pu tomber malade dans le dressing ou dans son cachot, non ?!

L'état du jeune garçon ne s'améliorant pas, Voldemort finit par prendre au sérieux sa maladie et envoya un médicomage s'occuper de lui. Le Lord Noir s'inquiétait. Non pas d'Harry, en lui-même : le garçon n'était qu'un gène, un problème. Mais il s'inquiétait de perdre, à nouveau, un Horcruxe. Il se replongea avec plus de sérieux dans la recherche d'une solution à la douleur de la cicatrice, abandonnant à Lucius et Séverus les affaires les moins importantes qu'il avait à sa charge. La solution lui vint avec le temps, alors que ses nerfs étaient sur le point de lâcher : s'il avait pris son sang pour pouvoir le toucher, l'inverse était possible. C'est ainsi qu'il donna son propre sang à Séverus, une précieuse petite fiole de liquide rouge, afin que celui-ci s'occupe d'une potion pour Harry.

La potion fut prête en quelques jours. Snape l'administra lui-même à Harry, le Lord ne pouvant l'approcher. Il resta plus de temps que prévu, car il vérifia attentivement qu'Harry ne courrait aucun réel danger, afin d'aller en informer l'Ordre. Harry était relativement bien traité. Aucune maltraitance particulière n'était visible, et il semblait être convenablement nourri. Le Maitre des Potions remarqua une pile de livres sur la table de nuit, et il observa les couvertures brunes et usées, se demandant dans quelles notions de magie noire le jeune garçon s'était plongé avant d'être malade. Il quitta la pièce en assurant à son Maitre que sa potion était parfaite, et que d'ici quelques heures, Potter ne sentirait plus aucune douleur. Le Lord Noir attendit toutefois que la journée et la soirée soient passées pour réintégrer sa chambre. A son grand étonnement – bien qu'il n'ait eu aucun doute quant à l'efficacité de son serviteur – Harry ne réagit même pas à son passage.

Il fit alors de la place pour installer le deuxième lit, avant d'y déposer l'autre garçon : il récupérait sa place. Il se surprit à faire attention à ne pas trop le secouer, puis il s'assit dans son lit pour réfléchir. Il ressentait, non pas de l'attachement, mais une sorte de sentiment envers Harry. Ce n'était pas assez fort pour être nommé « sentiment » en réalité, et nous aurions sans doute appelé cela différemment. Mais Voldemort, lui, ressentait quelque chose comme ça pour la première fois. C'était de l'instinct, du désir de protéger cet être faible qui était sien. Il avait ce besoin primordial, cette envie de le garder dans un endroit sûr, de protéger des autres la petite part de lui en Harry. Sa raison malade trouva que c'était une bonne chose, et il ne s'attarda bientôt plus sur cette étrange sensation.

Harry reprit connaissance quelques temps après, semblant sortir d'un lourd songe nuageux. Il observa autour de lui, hagard, ses doigts se resserrant, presque crispés, sur l'épaisse et chaude couverture posée sur son lit. Il tâtonna autour de lui, alors qu'une ombre lui tendait ses lunettes. Il les prit et les posa doucement sur son nez. L'ombre laissa apparaître un Voldemort légèrement grinçant, sous-entendant qu'il n'avait pas l'air bien intelligent derrière ses verres épais. La stupéfaction du jeune Gryffondor fut telle qu'il ne chercha pas à répondre, ni même à regarder l'homme avec haine. Il en oublia même, l'espace de quelques secondes, son statut de prisonnier. Puis l'évidence lui revint, et il s'enfonça dans ses oreillers. Voldemort appela alors un elfe, afin qu'il serve à Harry de quoi se remettre sur pieds – suffisamment pour aller bien, mais pas assez pour qu'il se mette à vagabonder dans ses appartements.

Il passa une grande partie de la journée à feuilleter des livres, activité qu'il avait longuement admise comme la plus intéressante. Ces livres étaient chacun plus étrange que l'autre, et ils traitaient de sujets variés. Aux alentours de midi, supposa-t-il, puisqu'on lui apportait juste son repas, il eut la surprise d'entendre quelques mots semblant venir de nulle part. La voix, sifflante, disait :

« _**Un intrus dans la chambre du Maitre… Plus personne ne pense à sa sécurité… Que fait-il là cet imprudent… Il ne chauffe pas le lit du Maitre, j'espère…**_ »

Harry se redressa et reposa son livre. Il distingua une forme ondulant sous son lit, puis la tête d'un serpent grimpa au pied de son lit, et fut bientôt suivie de son corps. Harry retint un hoquet d'effroi.

« _**Je vais manger un bon repas aujourd'hui…**_ » Commença la voix sifflante, presque enjouée.  
« _**Non, attends… attendez !**_ »

Harry s'était recroquevillé contre son oreiller, utilisant son livre comme un semblant de bouclier. Le serpent s'arrêta, redressé, et pencha la tête sur le côté.

« _**Un parleur… c'est si rare. Peut-être ne devrais-je pas le manger tout de suite…**_ »

Le jeune Fourchelangue déglutit. Il savait que Voldemort était un Fourchelangue, mais pas qu'il avait des serpents comme animaux de compagnie, et certainement pas de cette taille-là. Cependant, en reconsidérant bien la chose, il se dit qu'il était tout à fait possible, venant du Lord Noir.

« _**Je m'appelle Nagini. C'est ainsi que le Maitre m'appelle. Et toi, créature à deux pattes, intrus de la chambre du Maitre, qui es-tu ?**_ »

Harry plissa les yeux, se détendant un peu.

« _**Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Voldemort m'a…**_ »  
« _**Le Maitre ! Appelle-le Maitre ! C'est le Maitre !**_ »

Il fronça les sourcils et continua :

« _**Le Maitre…**_ » Et ces mots semblèrent lui écorcher la langue, « _**m'a enfermé ici, en disant que j'étais son Horcruxe.**_ »

Le jeune serpent ouvrit doucement la bouche comme s'il souriait, ce qui arracha un frisson au garçon.

« _**Un Horcruxe comme moi. Le Maitre est si doué et si fort ! Je ne te mangerais pas, Harry, Horcruxe du Maitre, objet du Maitre. Tu peux réchauffer le lit du Maitre, avec moi, si tu veux.**_ »

Harry voulut refuser, mais comment voudriez-vous refuser quelque chose à un serpent qui pourrait faire de vous son petit déjeuner ? Cependant, il lui expliqua tout de même qu'il était malade, et qu'il ne pouvait pas trop se déplacer. Alors, Nagini lui expliqua comment ramper, ce qui ne parut pas l'enchanter. L'animal glissa au sol et grimpa sur le lit de Voldemort.

« _**Viens réchauffer, petit Horcruxe faible, je veillerais sur toi car tu es un objet important du Maitre.**_ »

Harry prit donc son livre et suivit le serpent jusqu'au lit, marchant lentement pour ne pas tomber. Il grimpa à quatre pattes dans le lit et fut assez content d'avoir de la compagnie, même s'il s'agissait d'un serpent dangereux. Il laissa ses pensées dériver et se demanda si Voldemort avait fait de Nagini un Horcruxe parce qu'il manquait de compagnie. Il chassa cette question : Voldemort était un monstre, un criminel, un assassin. Il ne connaissait rien de l'amitié, de ce qui faisait un homme heureux. Comment pourrait-il avoir besoin de compagnie ? Son égo lui tenait pourtant compagnie à tout moment…

Nagini le laissa s'appuyer avec son livre contre l'oreiller, puis l'animal s'enroula autour de sa jambe, de son torse, et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« _**Harry, Horcruxe du Maitre. Je veille sur toi. Lis-moi ce livre du Maitre.**_ »

Et Harry, sachant que sans ces livres, il se serait senti morose et déprimant – enfin, plus que maintenant – entama la lecture. C'était un livre de magie noire, sur les cercles, pentagones et autres messes noires. Il finit par s'endormir sur sa lecture, et Nagini veilla sur son sommeil. Lorsque Voldemort retourna dans sa chambre, il vit les deux Horcruxes enlacés dans son lit, et Nagini redressa la tête. Il comprit que son animal s'était pris d'affection pour le jeune garçon, et il le porta à son lit délicatement. Le serpent l'observait, attentif au moindre signe de malveillance envers le garçon. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se dit qu'il s'agissait encore d'un reste de l'instinct de protection maternel de sa petite Nagini, et il la laissa veiller sur le sommeil de son ex-ennemi-désormais-Horcruxe.

Les jours passèrent, sans qu'il se passe vraiment des choses importantes. Il naquit une amitié nouvelle entre Nagini et Harry, qui semblaient ne plus se quitter d'une écaille. Elle prenait soin de lui et en échange, il lisait à voix haute, et en Fourchelangue, ce qui était un exercice assez compliqué au début. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, chacun racontant quelques souvenirs, joyeux ou tristes, et chacun tenait compagnie à l'autre. Le Lord était souvent absent, et Harry commença à être soulagé, presque détendu. Lors des rares visites de Voldemort, il se comportait mieux avec lui, mais il ne l'appelait jamais « Maitre » malgré les regards et réprimandes de Nagini. Nagini disparaissait parfois pour aller chasser, ou pour parler avec le Lord. Elle lui disait à quel point le jeune humain Horcruxe était amusant, à quel point elle l'appréciait, et à quel point elle arrivait à lui faire faire n'importe quoi tant qu'il avait une récompense.

Un soir, Nagini vint se lover contre Harry pour discuter, et elle lui parla de Voldemort.

« _**Tu sais, Harry, le Maitre ne sait pas interagir avec les autres. Ce n'est pas sa faute : tout comme toi, il a eu une enfance difficile. Il n'a pas fait les mêmes choix, et il est toujours différent, mais je suis triste de le voir triste. Ne ressens-tu pas sa tristesse, toi aussi ?**_ »

Harry, en effet, commençait à être capable de ressentir quelques brèves émotions venant du Lord, lorsqu'il était à proximité. Il ressentait sa solitude, comme un coup de poignard, mais aussi sa haine. Il savait sa tristesse, il connaissait ses moments de déprime et de noirceur. Mais cela ne pouvait pas changer grand-chose, au contraire, il se réjouissait presque qu'il soit malheureux.

« _**Je suis sûre que le Maitre pourrait te laisser te promener dans les couloirs, ou dans les jardins. Il n'a pas confiance en toi parce que tu as tenté de t'enfuir une fois déjà. Montre lui qu'il peut te laisser un peu plus de liberté. Tu aimerais sans doute voir les grands jardins, derrière la demeure. Ils sont très beaux. Lire toujours, c'est ennuyant. Tu m'accompagnerais à la chasse, pour regarder, bien sûr, pas pour chasser. Les humains sont maladroits, avec leurs mains, pleines de doigts.**_ »

Elle réussissait, parfois, à faire sourire Harry. Son sourire était là bien présent, et il se prit à rêver les jardins et l'extérieur du manoir. Sa peau avait pris un teint trop pâle par manque de soleil, et il aurait bien aimé sentir de nouveau un bon air frais dans ses cheveux. Ce soir-là, il s'endormit avec le sourire, et il fit un rêve très beau, parsemé de fleurs, dans un sentiment de quiétude.

Cette nuit-là, Voldemort fit un rêve parsemé de fleurs, et un sentiment de quiétude l'envahit. Au petit matin, il se dit qu'il était devenu plus fou encore qu'il ne le pensait, et que ce gamin Horcruxe avait une influence particulièrement bizarre. Toutefois, il ne plut pas autant de Doloris que d'habitude, et les Mangemorts se dirent que leur Maitre était bien mieux ainsi.

* * *

Voila ! Comme dit dans mon profil, je viens de rentrer en Terminale, et j'ai peu de temps pour écrire ( ce qui ne risque pas de s'améliorer avant le Bac... au contraire ). Ainsi, je risque d'être assez lente à publier, mais normalement, l'attente vaudra le coup !  
Je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews, même si, encore une fois par manque de temps, je ne vous répondrais pas forcément... voire pas du tout... à moins qu'il s'agisse d'une remarque extrèmmement pertinente, ou très importante pour moi, ou bien une longue critique parfaitement construite, ou bien juste parce que j'aurais eu du temps ce jour-là.

Merci d'avoir lu et de continuer à me lire !


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer :** Personnages et Histoire appartient à JKR. Aucun profit.

**Rating :** M normalement. Assez violent et sans doute un slash ou deux.

**Résumé :** Nous étions vivants. Ils étaient tous là... et, où sont-ils maintenant ?

**Résumé des épisodes précédents :  
**Voldemort a capturé Harry Potter, mais celui-ci ne se souvient pas de comment il est arrivé là. Et en plus, il lui a annoncé qu'il était le dernier Horcruxe.  
Hermionne et ses amis sont venus le sauver, mais la tentative a échoué, et Harry se retrouve enfermé dans les appartements du Lord Noir...  
Harry fait alors la connaissance de Nagini, le serpent-Horcruxe de Voldemort, celle-ci étant heureuse de trouver un nouveau parleur, se lie d'amitié avec lui.

* * *

Lord Voldemort n'était pas un homme qui avait pour habitude de pardonner. Sa précieuse petite Nagini s'était liguée contre lui, et il commençait à être exaspéré. Force de constater que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne souhaitait nullement laisser son petit Horcruxe se promener n'importe où, elle avait demandé à Harry de lui apprendre toutes sortes de choses pouvant agacer son Maitre, et le jeune garçon débordait, hélas pour Voldemort, d'imagination. Il leur fallut trois semaines d'efforts conjugués pour abaisser les terribles barrières du Lord Noir, celui-ci ayant commencé à faiblir lorsqu'il avait retrouvé des grenouilles éventrées dans son lit (« _**cadeau de chasse**_ » avait dit Nagini) et ayant complètement abdiqué lorsque Nagini, pimpante et joyeuse, s'était enroulée sur son bureau pour lui demander :

« _**Un bonbon au citron, Tom ?**_ »

Le hurlement qu'il avait poussé s'était fait entendre presque jusqu'aux cachots. Nagini fut enfermée dans la salle de bain, et Harry passa la nuit dans le dressing. La patience du Lord était réputée pour être presque inexistante. Et il avait tenu trois semaines. Harry était fier de lui, et il s'enroula dans les vêtements chauds de Voldemort afin de ne pas être trop inconfortable. Sa résolution à son propos n'avait guère changé. Il ne souffrait presque plus de solitude : Nagini était presque constamment avec lui. Il ne souffrait plus de sa cicatrice, et Voldemort ne le frappait que lorsqu'il dépassait consciemment et avec entêtement les quelques limites qu'il ne pouvait pas dépasser…  
Envers et contre tout, il se sentait bien. Presque… heureux.

Certes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer des heures à se morfondre en pensant à ses amis qui souffraient ou avaient souffert pour lui. Bien sûr, il était rongé par la culpabilité et le doute. Mais encore une fois, il appréciait vraiment de passer du temps avec Nagini, ses lectures étaient une mine intarissable de sujets passionnants et faire enrager Voldemort l'avait une fois ou deux fait rire aux éclats. Il se souvenait encore avoir senti l'étonnement dans les émotions de Voldemort. Il percevait les émotions soudaines, non contrôlées ou intenses venant de lui. Nagini lui avait assuré qu'il en était de même pour elle, et que Voldemort le pouvait aussi, pour eux deux sûrement. Les deux Horcruxes avaient ainsi partagé de longs moments d'amusement lorsqu'ils savaient que telle ou telle action avait fonctionné sur le Lord. Cette nuit-là, il dormit très bien.

Le lendemain, Voldemort réunit ses favoris, et les observa avec insistance alors qu'il réfléchissait. Harry se sentait toujours intimidé lors de ce genre de réunions dans le salon, et il s'était blotti dans le canapé, Nagini s'enroulant autour de lui. Séverus l'observait de temps à autres, et Lucius souriait par moments en donnant de petits coups de coudes au maitre des potions. Ils chuchotaient quelques mots, puis se redressaient subitement sous le regard noir du Lord. Ce manège continua quelques temps, et le silence était presque total. Le Lord était perdu dans ses pensées, mais Harry recevait tout de même son calme, son contrôle, et cela l'empêchait de prendre les jambes à son cou.

« **… Mes chers… mangemorts.** » Commença le Lord. « **Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir la présence de ce jeune garçon parmi nous…** » Il eut des ricanements. « **Riez, de notre victoire, écrasante, et profitez des quelques instants qu'il nous reste à nous battre pour mater ces rebelles. Cependant… L'un d'entre vous va cesser les combats et sa tâche sera reprise par les autres…** »

Ils retinrent tous leur souffle. Nagini frotta sa tête contre la joue du jeune garçon.

« **Lequel d'entre vous désire se retirer de la chasse ?** »

Personne ne répondit.

« **Il aura liberté de mouvements à l'intérieur du manoir, ainsi que sur tout le domaine.** »

A nouveau, seul un silence de plomb lui répondit.

« **Sa seule tâche sera de surveiller et d'accompagner ce… jeune garçon.** »

Il désigna Harry. Nagini siffla un mot gentil à Voldemort, et Harry sourit doucement, passant sa main sur le serpent pour le caresser. Le très puissant Lord Noir avait craqué, il avait été vaincu. Il ne pouvait plus faire souffrir le jeune garçon comme avant, car la souffrance se répercutait sur lui. Il avait dû sacrifier ce pouvoir afin de le garder vivant. Lucius s'inclina.

« **Si je puis me permettre… Maitre… Le jeune garçon est accompagné de Nagini. Personne n'osera l'approcher et lui-même ne s'enfuira pas… est-il bien nécessaire de…** »

Voldemort étira ses lèvres dans un semblant de sourire. Lucius frémit.

« **Lucius, tu surveilleras désormais le gamin. Et occupe-toi de lui trouver de nouveaux vêtements.** »

Lucius serra les dents, et il garda la tête basse. Il grimaçait. Un Malfoy… devenu nounou. Ridicule. Cependant il s'agissait d'un ordre du Maitre. Il ne pouvait refuser. Il se maudit d'avoir voulu ouvrir la bouche, et d'un autre côté il était plutôt content de s'éloigner des basses besognes, de la chasse à l'homme et de ces fous qui étaient ses camarades. Il jaugea le garçon installé sur le canapé, se posant mille questions sur la façon dont s'y prendre avec lui.

« **Nagini, toi et le garçon, sortez donc avec Lucius. Et Lucius…** »

Le Lord observa l'homme en penchant la tête, un doigt squelettique et blanchâtre se posant sur sa tempe.

« **Tâche de faire attention à lui, je n'aime pas que l'on abîme ce qui m'appartient.** »

Lucius s'inclina et Harry se leva, ses doigts ne quittant pas le haut de la tête de Nagini, qui se dressait fièrement. Lucius les écouta siffler dans le couloir, et il en frissonna. Le garçon redressa le torse et observa l'homme. Harry se tenait droit, et bien qu'il soit inférieur par la taille, son regard insolent et son visage fermé exprimait parfaitement ce qu'il pensait de Lucius et de son autorité sur lui. Il ressemblait tellement au Lord à cet instant, que nul mot ne sortit d'entre les lèvres du blond.

Harry savait, il savait ce que signifiait « appartenir au Maitre » et avait bien compris sa condition. Il savait qu'aucun de ses mangemorts n'oserait le toucher, et il savait que, au contraire, ils le protègeraient si besoin. Les favoris, dont faisait partie Lucius, étaient de ceux qui savaient exactement ce qu'était le garçon. Chacun avait sa propre opinion sur la chose, mais ils savaient qu'ils devaient le traiter presque comme le Lord. Et ça, Harry l'avait bien compris, lorsqu'il avait écouté les réunions auxquelles il était autorisé à assister, dans son canapé, avec Nagini.

Lucius observait le garçon. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir du Lord, dont le bas avait été plié afin d'être à sa taille. Sa chemise blanche n'était pas éclatante, même un peu grise et délavée, et semblait sortie de nulle part. Il n'avait jamais vu le Lord porter une de ces choses, et il se demandait où il avait bien pu trouver ceci. Sa chemise était trop grande. Il était pieds nus, et une ceinture barrait sa chemise à hauteur de sa taille, afin qu'elle ne paraisse pas trop grande. Il avait l'air d'un enfant des rues, égaré au milieu d'un manoir. Il semblait à la fois étranger à tout ceci, et à la fois y être parfaitement le bienvenu. Un garçon perdu.

Nagini se mit à onduler en sifflant, autour des jambes d'Harry. Celui-ci lui répondit, et il se retourna pour la suivre, alors qu'elle s'élançait devant lui. Lucius s'avança.

« **Nagini rêve de me montrer les jardins.** »

Cela suffit à Lucius. Son travail désormais était de veiller à-ce que le garçon ne s'enfuit pas, et il n'avait pour cela qu'à le suivre comme un bon chien de garde.

« **Sont-ils si beaux ?** »

Lucius s'était attendu à toutes sortes de questions, mais pas de ce genre. Il croisa ses mains dans le dos afin de suivre les deux Horcruxes du Maitre.

« **On les trouve souvent magnifiques. En cette saison, peut-être moins, car il y a moins de fleurs.** »

Harry hocha la tête et suivit docilement Nagini. Et Lucius suivit docilement les deux. Ils passèrent quelques portes, et furent enfin dehors. Harry courut dans l'herbe, content de se retrouver à l'air libre, et Lucius le suivit en marchant. Harry pouvait se déplacer dans tout le domaine. Peut-être que le Lord lui donnerait un jour un cheval, afin qu'il puisse en faire le tour en moins de quelques jours. La propriété était immense, dissimulée par de puissants sortilèges du Maitre. Elle contenait une forêt, que l'on ne voyait pas de là où ils étaient. Il y avait une allée de dalles et une grande étendue d'herbe, donnant sur l'entrée principale du Manoir. Celle-ci était une grille en fer forgé, magiquement renforcée, afin que personne ne la franchisse sans autorisation. Derrière la grille, un long chemin s'enfonçait jusqu'à disparaitre dans les arbres, longé par deux barrières délimitant la propriété. Le chemin s'enfonçait presque jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment principal, mais il traversait au moins la moitié de la propriété pour ce faire.

A droite, on pouvait voir une plaine, qui s'étendait jusqu'à une colline, et plus encore, bien qu'on ne puisse pas le voir. Sur la gauche, se trouvaient les jardins. C'est là que Nagini emmenait Harry. Il semblait émerveillé, et au soleil, Lucius put voir à quel point il était devenu pâle en restant enfermé à l'intérieur. Il avait presque l'air d'un fantôme. Nagini le guidait jusqu'au jardin, où fleurissaient encore quelques rares roses, quelques autres fleurs, mais dont la disposition montrait un certain esthétisme et une volonté de perfection.

Harry alla s'installer sur un carré d'herbe avec Nagini, et ils discutèrent, en Fourchelangue, jusqu'à-ce qu'elle s'éloigne pour chasser un peu. Harry tremblait. Il était vrai qu'il avait besoin de vêtements, et que le temps devenait bien frais ces derniers jours. Lucius s'approcha, et malgré le mouvement de recul d'Harry, il posa sa cape sur son dos. Harry ferma le tissu devant lui et se mit à rêvasser en observant le ciel. Lucius finit par fermer les yeux, se demandant comment lui trouver des vêtements convenables. Peut-être que Draco pourrait lui en donner… et sinon, il demanderait à Narcissa. Une légère traction sur son pantalon. En bas, une main pâle s'était accrochée et lui indiquait de descendre. Il s'assit à contrecœur dans l'herbe, à côté du garçon.

« **Malfoy. Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que je suis ici ?** »

Lucius Malfoy soupira. Le garçon ne savait rien de ce qui se passait dehors, et il n'avait aucune envie de le lui dire. Cependant, il ferma les yeux et s'allongea dans l'herbe, afin de lui raconter.

« **Cela fait sept mois déjà, nous sommes au début du mois d'Octobre, et tu as déjà 17 ans. Tu es resté trois longs mois dans les cachots, je peux comprendre que ta notion du temps ait été altérée.** »

Harry s'allongea dans l'herbe, attentif aux paroles de l'adulte qu'il avait tant haï, et qu'il n'aimait toujours pas, mais qui avait des informations intéressantes.

« **Que s'est-il passé, pendant tout ce temps… ?** »

Mais Malfoy resta silencieux un moment, et se redressa.

« **Nous rentrons. Je viendrais te chercher demain pour te trouver de nouveaux vêtements, et nous discuterons plus tard si tu ne me causes pas d'ennuis.** »

Harry baissa les yeux, un peu triste. Il se releva et lui rendit sa cape, presque dédaigneux. Il siffla en parcourant les plantes des yeux, et Nagini surgit derrière Lucius, s'enroulant autour de sa jambe. La tête qu'il faisait valait, aux yeux d'Harry, tout l'or du monde. Si on lui avait dit, quelques mois auparavant, qu'il se fendrait la poire en face de Malfoy Senior, et grâce à un serpent, il aurait envoyé l'imprudent à Ste Mangouste. Pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, on avait réussi à faire perdre son contrôle à Lucius.

« _**Nagini, nous rentrons chauffer à l'intérieur. Le Maitre mérite une récompense, nous devrions être sages.**_ »

Elle approuva et ondula paresseusement au sol, suivie par Harry et Lucius, qui reprenait peu à peu des couleurs. Tout Malfoy qu'il était, il était là pour veiller sur ce sale gamin qu'il n'avait jamais aimé. Cependant, il n'avait plus, en face de lui, l'enfant maigre et sale, l'insupportable gamin que le Lord voulait voir mort. Il avait l'impression d'avoir face à lui, un jeune adolescent – légalement adulte maintenant – qui observait le monde sous un nouveau jour. Un futur mage noir en puissance. C'était la conclusion à laquelle il arrivait. Il y avait en ce garçon une aura puissante et lumineuse, et un cœur noir qui grandissait.

Lucius voyait la carapace que s'était fait le jeune garçon, et Nagini devait y être pour beaucoup. Elle était devenue sa seule amie par ici, et il l'écoutait toujours. Or, Nagini n'était pas, non plus, n'importe quel animal : c'était le serpent du Maitre.

Le retour fut calme, et silencieux. Harry retourna dans les appartements du Maitre et trottina gaiement jusqu'à la chambre, Nagini sur les talons. Le Maitre était vraisemblablement descendu au château, cependant, les hurlements semblaient moins forts que d'habitude. Lucius ne s'attarda pas, il ferma simplement la porte d'un sort, sachant que l'enfant sans baguette ne pouvait pas sortir. Au détour du couloir, il se dit qu'il était temps de cesser de traiter Harry comme un enfant. Il était officiellement majeur, désormais.

Lorsque le Lord rentra, tard dans la soirée, Harry dormait, un livre délicatement posé devant lui, ouvert à une page du milieu. Nagini veillait sur son sommeil, enroulée au pied du lit. Voldemort s'assis au bord du lit et récupéra discrètement son livre, qu'il posa sur la table de chevet. Il passa ses doigts le long des cheveux d'Harry et lui retira ses lunettes, puis il tira la couverture sur ses épaules.

« _**Maitre prend soin de lui, le garçon-Horcruxe est une part de lui. Il n'y a rien de mal à prendre soin de soi.**_ »

Voldemort caressa la tête de sa chère Nagini. Elle avait raison. Lord Voldemort ne prenait pas soin d'un garçon. Il prenait soin d'un réceptacle, comme il aurait pu astiquer et faire briller les autres. Il se détourna et observa le garçon. Sa peau était pâle, et ses cheveux, désormais longs, étaient emmêlés. Il n'eut pas le courage de le déplacer, et s'allongea dans son dos pour dormir. Il se répéta avant de s'endormir, que dormir avec le garçon, ce n'était que dormir avec lui-même.

* * *

Et ouiii ! Déjà ! J'ai eu quelques soirées très inspirantes, quelques insomnies, quelques heures de trous... bref. J'espère que ça vous plaira ( et si vous continuez à lire, c'est que ça vous plait, non ? ) et que je sors pas trop du canon comme ça... Parce que oui, j'avais besoin que Harry soit majeur et je refuse de tuer Sirius et les fictions où Sirius reviens à la vie pour une raison X ou Y ça me blase et donc... donc... donc Harry est plus vieux d'un an, voila. Et d'un autre côté, une année entière dans les cachots, ça aurait été vraiment trop long ...

Si vous avez des idées ou des remarques, n'hésitez pas. Et merci de me suivre !


End file.
